Voldemort
Los Voldemort son una raza de criaturas hijas de los testiculos del malamen que utilizan las hormonas y medios de hipnosis (y probablemente poderes especiales emanados de la fuente del mal, pues las teorias actuales no logran explicar del todo el efecto que tienen para con sus victimas) para el dominio de las mentes de los humanos. Por lo general, se presentan como seres fascinantes y encantadores que poco a poco son capaces de mermar la voluntad de sus victimas. Gozan de ejercer este dominio en las mentes mas brillantes. Para los no entendidos (lease muggles), Voldemort es simplemente un personaje ficticio relacionado a la saga de Harry Potter. Referencias históricas Aunque en diversas culturas han sido descritos, durante el oscurantismo se crearon los conceptos de incubo y subcubo para explicar (de una forma un tanto inocente) las reacciones funestas de estos individuos. Algunos de los Voldemort mas famosos son: *Helena (La de la bronca de Troya). *Cleopatra. *Josefina de Beauharnais (Emperatriz de Francia) *La Ballena Josefina (Que utilizaba potentes alucinogenos en Santi) *Anny (La de la Nausea) *Dalila(La de Sanson) Descripcion Los Voldemort son criaturas que presumiblemente son resultado de la gemacion del Mala Men, criatura legendaria y representacion de todo mal en el universo conocido. Puesto que poseen una gran variabilidad de formas y tamaños, es dificil reconocerlos hasta que es muy tarde. De inicio, como criaturas depredadoras que son, realizaran una inspeccion del terreno a atacar. De esta forma, una vez que alcanzan el conocimiento de las fuerzas y debilidades de la victima en cuestion, se avocaran inicialmente a la creacion de una dependencia, atacando cualquier flanco vulnerable. Una teoria postula que el cerebro atacado, como un mecanismo aberrante, comenzara una progresiva liberación de endorfinas, ocasionando adiccion al proceso destructivo. Se crea entonces una falsa sensacion de vulnerabilidad sobre la victima, probalemente siendo esto el resultante de la accion sobre el centro cerebral de las acciones voluntarias. Una vez delimitado este centro, se iniciaran una serie de ataques sistematicos que mermaran la voluntad, contribuyendo a la destruccion de un area contigua, denominada centro de autoestima pero por lo general las mujeres que apuntan a este prototipo se definen como subversivas, por un lado, y lentas a la hora de amar o de entregar su afectividad a una relación. Cuando se enamoran se entregan a medias, siempre queriendo retirarse, buscando una y mil excusas para sabotear la relación (por eso son Saboteadoras ) o para retardar su crecimiento (por eso son Chantajistas). Y cada vez que tienen alguna clase de entrega tienes que pagar el precio en hostilidad y en resentimiento. Son aquellas mujeres con las que puedes salir un par de veces, pero luego se pierde, quizá regresa, pero luego cuando las cosas se vuelven a subir de temperatura se retiran se van, y te preguntas qué fue lo que pasó, si hiciste las cosas bien, luego vuelve y se va y cuando menos te das cuenta has entrado en un círculo vicioso de pasión y resentimiento a la vez. Estas personas mantienen una contradicción radical: desprecian el amor que se les da pero a la vez no pueden soltarte es decir tu les puedes decir que las amas pero no te lo creen te aceptan una flor y luego la tiran o la olvidan , les puedes llevar serenata y les dicen a tus amigos "hay para que le hacen caso a este idiota". les llevas un ramo de rosas .... y no lo necesitan ...te atacan en tu centro de afectividad pues quieren tu control absoluto Este tipo de personas buscan parejas fuertes y líderes, pues se consideran a sí mismas como débiles y faltos de bases sólidas, pero al mismo tiempo no soportan ser controlados, o sentirse dependientes de alguien. Mucho afecto las retira, poco afecto se sienten solas y te buscan , y por ambas cosas te reclaman sin piedad. Su astucia radica en que siempre te hacen sentir como el malo, en insuficiente, el impotente, el inútil, es “casi” pero no “el que es.” La manera en que asumen una relación es con la filosofía del “mínimo esfuerzo” o “operación Voldemort”, evitan el compromiso y te andan reclamando que tú eres el que piensa que las cosas son más serias y formales de lo que son, te aceptan a regañadientes y cada vez que pueden te lo restriegan en la cara. En la práctica proceden con sabotearte, llegadas tarde, olvidos de llamadas, apagadas del celular, se hacen negar, sabotean tus días importantes (cumpleaños, ascensos, etc), todo lo postergan, todo lo aplazan. Toman iniciativas y resoluciones de cambio y nunca las llevan a cabo. Inconscientemente perciben que el amor es una pesada cadena que quita la libertad y por ello hay que levantarse en contra de él. La desesperanza quizá es de los rasgos más insoportables de esta tipo de relación. Imagina que tú has trabajado tu juego interno, de tal manera que has crecido como persona y empiezas a sentir un verdadero poder sin límites, y das con una mujer que no hace sino quejarse, decirte que ese amor no va para ningún lado, que no se puede imaginar más allá contigo, para estas personas todo va de mal en peor, aunque todo vaya bien resaltan y magnifican los pequeños detalles negativos, y si no los hay los buscan. Siempre te harán saber que tú eres un obstáculo en su vida, un día pueden decirte “todas las noches pido a Dios para que te vayas de mi vida.” y al dia siguiente te diran todos los dias le pido a Dios para que te quedes siempre . Las principales víctimas de los voldemort con justamente los buenos tipos, los salvadores y redentores,los genios, pues ellos buscan proteger y cuidar a la persona que quieren, y se ven especialmente atraídos por la fragilidad inicial de las personas pasivo agresivas, no pueden resistirse a la oportunidad de cuidar y proteger. Para este tipo de hombres buenos la debilidad del otro los seduce, pues las Voldemort son un montón de cosas por terminar, sin embargo cuando más se les ayuda más asuntos sin terminar surgen teniendo que postergar las cosas. Las otras víctimas frecuentes de este tipo de personas son las personas que quieren una relación “relajada”, así que el rasgo descuidado y perezoso de las voldemort les cae de maravilla. El problema se da cuando con el tiempo la persona voldemort empieza a demandar protección y atención. Lo que he podido ver es que las personas que terminan relacionándose con los Voldemort oscilan entre dos tipos de comportamientos: 1. Sanson: Aceptan los comportamientos cada vez más contradictorios, irrespetuosos y perezosos, se dedican a complacerla hasta el final, buscan hacerla feliz a costa de su propia felicidad. Se acoplan a la pasividad y bajan sus estándares de rendimiento, lucen descuidados, cansados, por otra parte están dispuestos a cualquier sacrificio sin esperar nada a cambio, se vuelven complacientes para evitar que se enojen y hagan pataletas. Terminas haciéndoles favores de todo tipo, sólo les faltará pedirte que les limpies la cola luego de ir al baño. 2. Marco Antonio : La otra estrategia. combatirlos al interior de la relación, no están dispuestos a ceder ante la manipulación, lo que obtienen es que la Voldemor se vuelve cada vez más agresiva y sus intentos por sabotear la relación y no dejarse controlar son inmensos el sujeto lleva a cabo hazañas inimaginables conquistas y proezas pero nada es suficiente el Marcoantonio cayo en el poder de la CleoVoldemort. Una vez consolidado su objetivo, comenzaran con actitudes para medir los limites de la resistencia. Ya que la volunad queda destruida, volcaran sus energias a otras victimas, regresando a las primeras unicamente con el fin de recargar sus energias, dejando al individuo debilitado. Actualmente no se conoce un metodo seguro para liberar a los individuos presos de estos Voldemort, aunque se ha mencionado la creación de algún tipo de vacuna donde Jean Paul Sartre a fallado aunque descrito de una manera infalible en la Nausea. Se cree que son los responsables de la creacion de la Anti coca, probablemente con el objetivo de destruir a los individuos luego de drenarles la vida, logrando asi no dejar evidencia de su funesto plan. Algunos especialistas refieren haber encontrado casos en los que un solo voldemort utiliza a mas de 10 humanos para nutrirse. A estas criaturas han propuesto llamarlas los Super Voldemort, aunque en algunas publicaciones se les refiere como los Voldemort 2.0. Evidencias Aunque no son muchos los documentos fiables, Henry Rollins, alguna vez victima de los poderes de un Voldemort, escribio esta cancion que representa el modus operandi de estas criaturas. A continuacion, el video y la letra de la cancion liar (que en Sánscrito, es sinonimo de Voldemort) 200px So, you think you're gonna live your life alone in darkness and seclusion yeah I know, you've been out there and tried to mix with the animals and they just left you full of humiliated confusion But the feeling of loneliness never leaves you, it haunts you everywere you go, so you stagger back home, and wait for nothing, but the solitary refinement of your room spits you back out onto the street and now you're desperate and in need of human contact and then, you meet me, and you whole world changes because everything I say is everything you've ever wanted to hear so you drop defenses and you drop all your fears, and you trust me completely I'm perfect, in every way, cause I make you feel so strong and so powerful inside you feel so lucky but your ego obscures reality, and you never bother to wonder why things are going so well you wanna know why? cause I'm a liar, yeah I'm a liar I'll tear your mind out, I'll burn your soul I'll turn you into me, I'll turn you into me, cause I'm a liar, a liar, a liar, a liar I'll hide behind a smile and understanding eyes and I'll tell you things that you already know so you can say: I really identify with you, so much and all the time that you're needing me, is just the time that I'm bleeding you don't you get it yet? I'll come to you like an affliction and I'll leave you like an addiction. You'll never forget me, you wanna know why? cause I'm a liar, yeah I'm a liar I'll rip your mind out, I'll burn your soul I'll turn you into me, I'll turn you into me cause I'm a liar, a liar, liar, liar, liar, liar I don't know why I feel the need to lie and cause you so much pain maybe it's something inside, maybe it's something I can't explain cause all I do is mess you up and lie to you I'm a liar, oh, I am a liar if you'll give me one more chance, I swear that I will never lie to you again because now I see the destructive power of a lie. They're stronger than truth, I can't believe I ever hurt you I swear, I will never lie to you again, please just give me one more chance, I will never lie to you again I swear that I will never tell a lie, I will never tell a lie no, no, ha ha ha ha ha hah, haa haa haa haaa sucker, sucker! oh, sucker I am a liar, yeah, I am a liar yeah I like it! I feel good ohh I am a liar, yeah, I lie, I lie, I lie, oh, I lie, oh I lie, I lie, yeah ohhh I'm a liar, I lie, yeah I like it, I feel good I'll lie again, and again I'll lie again and again, and I'll keep lying,I promise Edicto Los cientificos del estado del sur y los del Norte actualmente se declaran incapaces de detener esta pandemia,La mejor estrategia, sin duda, es dejar pasar a este tipo de personas, nunca prestarles atención y a las primeras contradicciones irte, cerrar la puerta definitivamente y con siendo muy claro en hacerles saber que no deseas volver a saber de ellas. Es una salida cobarde pero definitivamente la mejor para tu juego emocional. No caigas en la tentación de querer ser salvador, pues seguramente terminarás apaleado y escupido, sintiéndote culpable y abandonado...La consecuente serie de ataques con deplecion de endorfinas, genera un sindrome de abstinencia, causando angustia, depresion y toma de decisiones impulsivas en las que el individuo puede tomar conciencia, pero no es capaz de remediarlas. que históricamente ha afectado a algunas de nuestras grandes mentes por eso se ha creado El CENPEDO V. Centro nacional para la erradicacion de los voldemort Aun asi, en cuanto se obtenga una solucion satisfactoria, es compromiso de este régimen el generar los medios actuando si es necesario con toda la fuerza que la impunidad nos brinda para la solucion de esta grave problematica que puedo correr el riesgo de desequilibrar los sistemas politicos del estado de ebriedad. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ia_cxIzT6Fc Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personas Non Gratas